Where's Mama?
by Wolf of the Silver Moon
Summary: Fuji got a puzzle from an anime and decided to ask the regulars about it. The title isn't what the story is really about. Oneshot


Wolf: I was watching "Yakitate!! Japan" when I thought of this.

Warnings: Your brain might malfunction after reading this fic so I would advise you to either find another fic or open your computer's or an advance calculator because a normal one won't do you any good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Yakitate!! Japan, or the math puzzle

"Talking"

_Person's mind_

-------------------

Victim: Kikumaru Eiji

"Eiji."

"FUJI! Don't sneak up on me like that, nya."

"Gomen. I found a fun puzzle. Want to try it?"

"Sure!"

"A word that is spelled in the English alphabet is in the number 104,877,443,673. What's the word and how do you get it?"

Eiji's mind: _Does not compute. Computer malfunction. Shutting down now..._

"Eiji?"

Fuji started to wave his hand in front of his face.

"I guess his brain malfunction."

-------------------

Victim: Oishi Shuichiro

"Oishi."

"Fuji? Is something wrong? Are you sick? Maybe you should skip practice today. Maybe you should go see the nur-"

"Oishi, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I found a puzzle. Would you like to take the challenge?"

"Sure."

"A word that is spelled in the English alphabet is in the number 104,877,443,673. What's the word and how do you get it?"

Oishi's mind: _Warning! Big number! Shutting down now..._

"Oishi should worry more about himself then other people."

-------------------

Victim: Kawamura Takashi

"Hello Taka-san."

"Fujiko-chan! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry, but I try not to do it."

"Is there something you need?"

"I found a puzzle. Would you like to solve it?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"A word that is spelled in the English alphabet is in the number 104,877,443,673. What's the word and how do you get it?"

Taka-san's mind: _WE RAN OUT OF WOOD! THE FIRE IS DYING! BURN WHATEVER YOU CAN!_

"It's too much for Taka-san, too..."

-------------------

Victims: Momoshiro Takashi and Kaidoh Kaoru (A/N: Yes it is a bonus since it's the 4th of July in America)

Momo and Kaidoh were fighting over something near the tennis courts until...

"Momo. Kaido."

"Fuji-senpai! You shouldn't sneak up on people," said Momo.

"Yes, I know. You're the third person to tell me that today."

"Fuji-senpai, do you need something," ask Kaidoh.

"I found a puzzle and I was wondering if you can solve it."

"It's should be easy for me. Unlike that viper over there," said Momo.

"Momo, you shouldn't say that until you know the puzzle."

"Sorry, Fuji-senpai. What's the puzzle?"

"A word is spelled using the English alphabet is in the number 104,877,443,673. What's the word and how do you get it?"

Momo's mind: _English is my worse subject. Shutting down now..._

Kaidoh's mind: _Math is my worse subject. Shutting down now..._

"I guess these two can't figure it out either. I wonder where is Echizen-kun."

-------------------

Victim: Echizen Ryoma

Echizen was on the rooftop. Now, there are two things he could be doing up there. Drinking ponta or sleeping. Echizen was trying to sleep but he couldn't because of a finger poking his side.

"E-chi-zen-kun."

"Do you need something, Fuji-senpai?"

"I have a puzzle. Want to try and solve it?"

"Yadda."

"Refusing a request from a senpai? If you solve it and get the right answer, I'll treat you to hamburgers for a whole month."

"What is the puzzle, Fuji-senpai?"

"A word is spelled using the English alphabet in the number 104,877,443,673. What's the answer and how do you get it?"

Echizen's mind: I lost. Cannot compute. Shutting down...

"Even Echizen can't solve it."

-------------------

Bonus! Victim: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Kuni-chan!"

"Fuji."

"I have a puzzle that I thought you might be able to solve."

"Fuji, I don't have time for stuff like that."

"If you don't do it, I'm going to post a picture of you in a purple dress in the school newspaper."

"..."

"A word is spelled using the English alphabet in the number 104,877,443,673. What's the answer and how do you get it?"

"It's Mamadoko." (1)

"That's one half. What's the other?" (A/N: This would be a good time to get out that calculator)

"13 times 26 raised to the power of 7 plus 1 times 26 raised to the power of 6 plus 13 times 26 raised to the power of 5 plus 1 times 26 raised to the power of 4 plus 4 times 26 raised to the power of 3 plus 15 times 26 raised to the power of 2 plus 11 times 26 raised to the power of 1 plus 15 equals to 104,877,443,673.

As for the letters. "M" is the 13th letter in the English alphabet and "A" is the first letter. The number that is multiply to 26 matches up with the letter in that order. 13, 1, 13, 1, 4, 15, 11, and 15 becomes the letters M, A, M, A, D, O, K, O."

"Tezuka, do you watch Yakitate!! Japan?"

"..."

-------------------

(1) Mamadoko means "Where's Mama" which is the title

Wolf: Please excuse my poor math explanation. I can't really explain how to solve math problems that well. I left out Inui because he's going to spoil my fun. Sorry Inui fans. I took the math problem from "Yakitate!! Japan" which is why it is in my disclaimer. Please review

Note: If you get a different answer on your calculator and understood that, please double check before correcting me. A long problem like that can cause a lot of mistakes.


End file.
